Pout
by Batugan
Summary: HoliTsuba!Syaorancest One-shot. He wouldn’t be outside sweating his ass off if it hadn’t been for that pout that, try as he might not to admit, was just plainly irresistible. R&R!


Playing badminton was the in the least of their agenda for today

This is my very first for a Syaorancest one-shot so, I hope you all would like it. It has some light hints of smut so, erhm, beware? X3

Surprising as it is, I don't own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP.

xXx

**Pout**

Playing badminton was in the least of their agenda for today. Why, with the searing hot sun glaring at their physiques, playing any outdoor sport should be prohibited. But, if it hadn't been for Syaoran's insistent (not to mention cute) pout, his twin wouldn't have considered the very idea. Heck, he wouldn't be outside sweating his ass off if it hadn't been for that pout that, try as he might not to admit, was just plainly irresistible.

He should've thought of the idea twice before agreeing as he scowled for the millionth time upon missing his service—declaring another point to Syaoran. He was distracted, he could admit as much. But, what he couldn't admit was the _reason_ why he was distracted like this. He used to be very good in playing this game, what happened?

Syaoran's flat stomach and navel showing whenever his shirt goes up for his serve, that's what. He couldn't think straight, or focus at the match at least, with that insanely smooth skin peeping through his short green shirt. It was teasing him, teasing him interminably and it was infuriating him so. He probably chose that shirt deliberately just to taunt him, that sneaky little puppy.

And as if that wasn't enough, he was losing in a game he was good at because of it. It didn't help either that sweat beads forming on his brows were blinding him momentarily not to see the shuttlecock coming his way. Everything was annoying him in this crazy game—the heat, losing and his twin. Everything. Why did he agree again in the first place?

"Nee, Syaoron, let's take a break." Syaoran called out to the brunet. He approached the nearby benches and dropped his racket on them. Syaoron approached his twin while grabbing a bottle of water and drinking its contents profusely.

He almost spat them all out when Syaoran peeled off his shirt gradually in front of him, having some difficulty tugging it over his head. After much struggling, he finally did triumphantly and he seized his towel as he wiped off all the sweat that stuck on his bare skin carefully. Syaoron swallowed all the water in his mouth with much effort whilst watching some of his twin's perspiration trickling down his chest and resting inside his navel.

It took Syaoron all strength not to touch him and all power to not succumb to the temptation of even blushing in front of him. He was the more sensible of the two and he would intend to stay that way. Syaoran was just being childish when he dragged him out of his cool library and outside the unbearably hot weather just to play badminton.

And, right now, while watching him dry himself up, he regretted ever surrendering to that juvenile yet enticing pout of his. Why did it have to be so appealing? So… cute?

Why?

"Uhm… Syaoron?" His voice snapped him out of his train of thought and he almost jumped when his inquiry was followed by soft poking on his clothed ribs. "Could I ask you a favor?"

The brunet just remained inscrutable. "If it's another game then, no. I'm beat,"

"No, could you dry up my back? I couldn't reach it,"

Dry his back? Was Syaoran purposely doing this to tease him even further? He remained calm, snatched the towel from his grasp and when he took hold of his shoulders, a faint jolt of electricity made him jump for a brief moment.

"Turn around," He said nonchalantly and his twin obeyed. The towel came contact with his bare back a moment later as Syaoron dragged it down his sweat-stricken skin. He resisted the urge to just tickle him on his waist, as where his tickle spot was, and just here him laugh. His defiance grew crumbling though when he arrived at his lower back.

Syaoran jumped. "Eh, Syaoron! Stop that!" He said in between fits of amusement as the other poked him ceaselessly on his bare waist. His mirth died down, though, when his twin hugged him from behind suddenly. All heat rushed in his cheeks when his half-naked body came contact with his clothed one. He blushed crimson as Syaoron's head rested on his left shoulder.

"Syaoron…" He murmured and a gasp escaped his lips when the other brunet trailed his thumb from his chest, down his stomach and inside his navel. He withdrew his now sweat soaked thumb after circling it leisurely inside that cute dip.

"Nee, Syaoran..." He whispered close to his ear, a smirk playing on his lips. "You missed a spot,"

xXx

Thanks for reading and please review! xD


End file.
